SUMMARY (Core A) The Administrative Core (Core A) will carry out the administrative functions of the University of Florida-Mt. Sinai Medical Center AD Research Center (UF-MSMC ADRC). Given the multi-institutional nature of this application, a major overarching focus will be to ensure the seamless integration of the center. This will be accomplished through a multi-component aim that will provide the vision, infrastructure, oversight, and overall compliance needed to function as an effective ADRC. Core A will i) oversee the integration, coordination and all routine functions of the ADRC ii) appoint an External Advisory Board (EAB) and convene annual meetings of the EAB iii) oversee data, sample and resource sharing, and ensure that the UF-MSMC ADRC is integrated with other ADRCs iv) ensure compliance with institutional and NIH policies v) fund and coordinate a pilot grant program, vi) facilitate development of junior investigators and encourage investigators at all levels to work in the AD field and vii) create a balanced scorecard for tracking progress of the UF-MSMC ADRC. A second major component of the Administrative Core will be highly aligned with efforts of Outreach, Recruitment and Education Core (Core E) to ensure that the UF-MSMC ADRC is an advocate for AD research in the State of Florida. Thus, one aim of the Administrative Core is to promote AD research and educational activities in the State of Florida through intra- and extramural activities. The Administrative Core will help to coordinate promotional programmatic activities and also maintain a website in both English and Spanish for the UF- MSMC ADRC that will link activities within projects and cores with our educational mission and community outreach. Both the Program Director and the Associate Director will utilize their positions as Directors of Centers within their institutions to further promote AD research through interactions with leadership groups. Media coverage of scientific advances and new initiatives will be coordinated with NIA. Given the State support that we have received, we will also take a number of steps to further foster the relationship with the State Legislature and advocacy groups within the State to further promote and support AD research in the State of Florida.